


Alleyways

by aegenwulf



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on a The Neighbourhood Song, Childhood Friends AU, F/F, angst fest, song: Alleyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegenwulf/pseuds/aegenwulf
Summary: Tzuyu was scared as fuck. Sana was still testing her luck. They left each other in the alleyway where they used to play.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> Have some satzu angst because i goddamn miss them. Listen to Alleyways by the Neighbourhood

**ALLEYWAYS**

_"If things were different when they were young. Would they be together?"_

When you were young things were simple. Simple that Tzuyu and Sana really didn't care that they would kept playing all day until their parents would come and get them by the ear. Los Angeles is different from Japan and Taiwan. The two girls are neighbors in a suburban area somewhere in LA. They take the bus together, have the same classes together, go home together. Almost everything they did together that not even their houses could separate them.

"Hello, Mrs. Minatozaki, Is Sana around to play?" Tzuyu would say as soon as Mrs. Minatozaki opens the door.

"Sana is-" Before Mrs. Minatozaki could finish, Sana is already running towards Tzuyu.

"Come now, Let's go. Bye mom! I'll be back before dinner!" Sana would grab Tzuyu's arm as they run around the block and to their favorite place to hangout.

"Sana wait!" Tzuyu tries to protest but Sana's grip on her hand is not getting any looser.

Sana discovered this alleyway where other kids would play. Mostly other Asian kids like them, making them feel more belonged rather than playing with other white kids in the neighbourhood. Tzuyu has been locked in her house for three days due to an upcoming recital but her mom let her go out for a day to play with her friends (most especially Sana)

"Sana! Tzuyu!" Momo greeted them.

"What took you so long?" Mina asked Tzuyu.

"I have an upcoming Guzheng recital. I was practicing." Tzuyu said.

"We are losing time. Lets start playing!" Sana exclaimed.

Being the extrovert in the group, Sana would be the representative when it comes to talking to parents to let Mina, Momo or Tzuyu out. Sana mostly just wants to hangout more with Tzuyu for some reason. Tzuyu may not show it but she loves that she likes being Sana's favorite friend. 

At school, they would help each other in homeworks. They aren't the best of students but they make sure their grades don't drop below a B minus. Tzuyu motivates Sana to read while Sana reminds Tzuyu to take a break and stop being so hard on herself. Obviously that was middle school, when things are easy.

_Easy_.

Tzuyu laughs at herself as she finds herself looking at Sana, still looking the same. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Makes Tzuyu want to stab her heart because she makes it useless. Sana always takes her breath away until now. Which is wrong, Sana is getting married, Tzuyu thought and she's here because her boss, Dahyun is proposing to her.

"Yeah. Ain't that fucking shit." Tzuyu's conscience said to herself.

Because she had all the chances to tell Sana how much she likes her and how much she wants to be with her but in those chances all she did was look at her because she is scared as fuck. Tzuyu knows Sana, all her quirks, her fears, her doubts, her likes and dislikes, all her crushes since they were 8. Everything.

It all fell apart in the same stupid alleyway where they used to play.

It was after senior's night.

The moon is out casting a warm light against the dark sky.

Sana was able to borrow her dad's old Honda Civic to fetch Tzuyu. Tzuyu's parents trusts Sana more than their daughter to which, Tzuyu would like to protest because she knows Sana. She does reckless things sometimes and she's there to serve as a voice of reason. Unfortunately, Sana's own voice is much louder than Tzuyu's. 

Sana didn't park at their house. Obviously, Tzuyu raised an eyebrow.

"We are supposed to be home." Tzuyu said to which, Sana ignored.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tzuyu asked again. Sana didn't answer again as she's too busy trying to remover her high heels and threw it in the back seat.

"Sana..." Tzuyu groaned as she knows Sana is going to do something else. Sana opened the car door and got out leaving Tzuyu inside the old car.

Sana knocked on Tzuyu's window. Tzuyu stared at her. Sana gestures her to come out. They were stuck in a staring contest for a minute until Tzuyu was first to give up. Tzuyu removed her own heels and left it inside the car. She then followed Sana in the Alleyway. Over the years the alleyway became less than an alleyway as it was turned into a basketball court, illuminated with streetlamps and was even decorated with "pleasant street art" (as Sana would say). Tzuyu's favorite upgrade was obviously the benches.

Sana stood on top of a bench and began dancing. Swaying her hips even though there is no music playing. Tzuyu is left standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Sana get down there. You look stupid." Tzuyu said.

"Join me. Come on!" Sana reaches her hand to Tzuyu who just looked at her. Sana retracted her hand to continue dancing.

"You are dancing without music....in an alleyway." Tzuyu said to Sana who doesn't seem to care.

"Oh right Wait here." Sana then jumps down from the bench and ran barefoot back to the car.

"Now, we have music." Sana showed Tzuyu her iPod touch. She selected a song.

Tzuyu at first thought it was nothing as Sana looked at her straight in the eyes as she dances to a Beyonce song. Funny how Tzuyu's mind started to panic as her repressed childhood crush on her childhood bestfriend starts knocking back in her mind. Tzuyu can't like her childhood friend. Its...just wrong.

"Tzuyu?" Sana called but it wasn't the same before. Tzuyu's breath hitched as she's slowly drawn by Sana dancing in an Alleyway, on top of a bench.

The streetlight serving as her spotlight.

The neighbourhood is quiet with only Sana's iPod being the only thing emitting sound.

They are alone.

Whatever repressed feelings she had for Sana had shattered the barrier she put up for years. They are now inches apart. Tzuyu didn't notice the gap as she was too busy both trying to wrestle against her mind and too entranced by Sana's beauty radiating in the night. All she knows, she is definitely sober. 

_Tzuyu is scared as fuck._

_Sana is testing her luck._

Sana always liked Tzuyu. Yes she did flirt with a lot of people in high school and dated boys and girls but its only Tzuyu she wanted. She likes Tzuyu so much that she couldn't even bring herself to flirt with her. Apparently, it took a her a swig of vodka (that was mixed in with the punch sometime nearing the end of the prom) to finally make a move on her. Sana knows this can potentially ruin things but fuck it, it is the last time she would see her anyways before she moves to Korea to study.

Sana stared at Tzuyu's eyes. The same damn eyes that looks back at her ever since they were kids. The same eyes that looked so uninterested whenever she talks about her new fling. The same eyes that lights up for some reason whenever she gets out of a relationship. The same eyes she fell in love with.

_Goddamnit Tzuyu, why are you so_ _dense?_

_Fucking hell, Sana why can't you just stop looking for other people when I'm already here._

Tzuyu kissed Sana. Sana accidentally pushed Tzuyu away but for Tzuyu, it was enough reason. _Sana doesn't like you, Tzuyu._

_Would a coin still land on the same side after 5 flips?_

Tzuyu left Sana in the same alleyway they used to play as kids.

Tzuyu walked home that night. The next day until Sana goes to Korea, she didn't bother showing herself to her.

No goodbyes.

No letters

No- 

"Tzuyu!" Dahyun called. Tzuyu looked at Dahyun's direction.

"Thanks for coming! You know I owe a lot." Dahyun said.

"Yeah...its nothing." Tzuyu said.

_I mean I gave you the love of my life so its definitely nothing._

"You okay?" Dahyun asked.

"It's nothing....I shouldn't drink too much on a Wednesday night." Tzuyu said nonchalantly.

"It's fine. You all got a day off tomorrow." Dahyun said.

"Thanks boss." Tzuyu said.

_Great. More time to wallow in shit._

"Enjoy the night." Dahyun said as she moves away to mingle with other guests.

Tzuyu's eyes searched for Sana. It immediately landed on Sana who happens to also be looking at her. Sana gave her a small wave but Tzuyu didn't bother to return it. She downed whatever is in her glass and went home. She didn't bother saying goodbye to Dahyun or Sana. She just told Chaeyoung she wasn't feeling well.

Tzuyu visited her parent's house that weekend. While in the neighbourhood, she visited the same alleyway, where she ran away from Sana from years ago. Its empty but is still well kept. The basketball court is repainted and the hoop was replaced. The walls are not covered with street art like before instead its just boring grey paint. The bench is now just a concrete box. Tzuyu sat on the bench with her airpods on staring at the depressing grey wall.

"Tzuyu?" Tzuyu knows who it was even though she had her airpods plugged in her ears. Tzuyu just stared at her.

"May I?" Sana asked.

"Go ahead. Its not like I own this bench." Tzuyu said coldly.

"Tzuyu about-" Sana was interrupted.

"Congrats on the engagement." Tzuyu said monotonously then she stood up.

She was about to walk out when she felt a warm hand hold hers.

"Don't go."

_Heads._

"Let go of my hand, Sana. I have to go."

_Tails._

"I just want to talk about what happened before."

_Tails._

"Oh. what about it? It already happened. I kissed you and you pushed me away. That's enough."

_Heads._

"No, you don't understand. I like you. No, scratch that. I loved you."

_Tails._

"Stop. Sana. You really didn't love me because if you did, you wouldn't push me that night. You would try to talk to me and fix things before you left. Most importantly, you wouldn't say yes to Dahyun after I introduced her to you." 

_Tzuyu is still scared as fuck_

_Sana is still testing her luck_

"You think I didn't do all those things after that night? I would ask your mom about you but all she said is you are away or busy or whatever the fuck you told her to tell me. And it was you who ran away before I could explain things."

"I don't know why this is all a big deal to you now, Sana. But you are a going to be a married woman in a year. Might as well forget about me."

For the second time, Tzuyu ran away. 

Sana doesn't want to commit the same mistake that night, so she tried to stop her but Tzuyu is already to far ahead.

_Things were different when they were young but now they left themselves in the alleyway where they used to play._

**Author's Note:**

> be sad


End file.
